El cisne del cielo
by Shion Seijuro
Summary: Una fría noche de verano y un cielo plagado de estrellas, propiciaran el inicio de sentimientos, que podrían ser correspondidos...


**Disclaimer:**Los personajes, no me pertenece; corresponde a su respectivo y brillante autor C:

El destino me ayudo a escribir esta pequeña historia, así que solo espero que sea de su agrado, y pasen un buen rato leyéndola n_n.

Dedicada a mi linda Técnico que me presentó (y me hizo adicta) estos maravillosos libros y a esta bella pareja, espero que te gusta mi linda Técnico ^^, dedicada también a mi Nee-chan que me da ánimos para escribir…y a dos personas que jamás sabrán la existencia de esta historia; pero que sin ellos no podría haber escrito ^^.

De dedicada a mi Gatito, que me enseño a mirar las estrellas n.n.

**El cisne del cielo.**

En el tejado del Instituto el viento frio soplaba con un silencio melódico, revolviendo los negros cabellos de Alec Lightwood, su mirada azul estaba afija en el cielo nocturno, que si bien no estaba del todo despejado, se podían observar las estrellas; recostado sobre su espalda, y con los brazos como su almohada, veía las estrellas tratando de identificar las constelaciones, pero sus pocos conocimientos al respecto y el exceso de imaginación que eso requería, hicieron que prontamente desistiera de ello, y mejor cerró los ojos con un ligero suspiro.

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció con los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió abruptamente cuando escucho unos pasos a cercándose. Vio una figura alta que lo miraba fijamente con ojos felinos. Se incorporo para descubrir que era Magnus Bane aquella espigada figura.

-Lamento la demora…la ciudad es un caos…- sonrió de una manera sarcástica, y Alec pudo sentir un leve escalofrío.

-No te preocupes, no tengo mucho tiempo aquí…-aseguro con firmeza, pero no sabía realmente cuanto tiempo llevaba en el tejado, pero por lo frías que estaban sus manos llevaba ahí un buen tiempo.

Magnus se sentó a su lado, y el cazador de sombras pudo ver que los destellos purpúreos de sus cabellos simulaban pequeñas estrellas. Sus ojos azules miraron de nuevo el cielo que presentaba una ligera bruma gris.

Una fugaz mirada del brujo, bastó para iniciar la conversación en aquel incomodo silencio.

-Qué hermoso, a pesar del clima frio y esas pequeñas nubes, aun se pueden ver las constelaciones…- sonrío tranquilamente sin apartar la mirada del cielo.

-¿Conoces las constelaciones?- pregunto el ojiazul con un poco de sorpresa en su voz.

-Bueno se algo sobre ellas, pero hace algún tiempo que no me sentaba a ver las estrellas, así que he olvidado algunas cosas…- sonrío con amabilidad y dedico una intensa mirada al cazador de sombras, el cual apartó la mirada con rapidez. -…pero aun así puedo reconocer algunas en este momento…, primero que nada las estrellas se aprecian mejor cuando estas acostado…-recostó su alargado cuerpo, y sin preguntar el cazador de sombras hizo lo mismo.

-Veamos… mmm ¿ves esas siete estrellitas de allá?- alargo su delgado dedo en dirección del cielo nocturno-…esas que parecen brillar de manera intermitente- miro por el rabillo del ojo a su acompañante, el cual al sentir la mirada felina simplemente asintió-pues bien esas son las Pléyades,…a ver…a si, y esa de allá es Andrómeda…. Aah y por la época en la que estamos podemos ver esas estrellas muy brillantes, sí, esas de ahí que forman lo que llaman Triangulo de verano…-a pesar del viento frio, las palabras del brujo abrigaban a Alec de una manera única, no decía nada, solo seguía con la vista lo que el brujo señalaba, y las constelaciones tomaban forma como si fueran bocetos en el cielo, cosa que antes no pudo ver.

-aaah esa es mi constelación favorita Cygnus o el Cisne,…ese vértice del Triangulo de verano forma parte del Cisne; sus alas extendidas, su largo cuello y cruzando siempre la Vía Láctea, la convierte en mi constelación favorita…-sonrío mirando al cielo, y con un movimiento tímido y disimulado, acaricio con las yemas de los dedos el dorso de la mano del cazador de sombras, el cual se sobresalto y sus ojos mostraron una excesiva sorpresa… pero no movió la mano, y solo escucho su corazón galopar velozmente al sentir el suave vaivén de los dedos sobre su mano.

Después de unos breves instantes el suave contacto de los dedos del brujo se detuvo, el joven de ojos azules estaba sonrojado por la sensación que esa sutil caricia provoco en él. El viento frio inundaba el silencio incomodo, Alec se incorporo para aclarar su mente que viaja a gran velocidad igual que el ritmo de su corazón, trato de romper el silencio con una voz entre cortada e insegura.

-…Y…¿Cómo se llama esa estrella?…-dijo vacilante, señalando a una pequeña estrella que emanaba una luz azulada.

El brujo, se incorporo al escuchar la pregunta, su expresión era pensativa.

–mmm…la verdad no recuerdo…- tan ágil y silencio como solo él podía serlo, antes de terminar la frase se encontraba de frente al cazador de sombras.

El joven de ojos azules retrocedió titubeante un par de milímetros al percibir tan cerca el tibio aliento de Magnus; pero se detuvo, ya no era capaz de moverse al sentir los labios del brujo rozando los suyos; como un acto reflejo cerro sus orbes azules, y se dejo llevar por aquella tierna caricia…escuchaba su corazón desenfrenado, al sentir como el beso tomaba profundidad; el delicado roce de su lengua con la suya y ese ligero sabor a yerbabuena que tenia la boca de Magnus, fue más que suficiente para que perdiera la conciencia del mundo, ya nada existía, ya nada importaba, solo ese momento, solo ese beso…

El cazador de sombras, ruborizado descansó tímidamente su cabeza en el hombro del brujo, el cual lo acuno en sus brazos, trasmitiendo parte de su calor corporal al delicado cuerpo del ojiazul. El abrazo se rompió debido a una fuerte ráfaga de viento helado, que hizo que el cazador de sombras recuperara la conciencia de su entorno.

-..Es tarde…tengo que bajar…o de seguro Izzy se molestara conmigo…- casi como un susurro el cazador de sobras justifico la abrupta separación de aquel abrazo.

-Aaah tienes razón es bastante tarde, además a pesar de que es verano, esta helando…- respondió el brujo mientras se aferraba a su chamara de cuero purpura.

-…Gracias…Magnus…-fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras se ponía de pie.

-..De nada…-respondió con una pequeña risita; y una hermosa sonrisa quedo enmarcada por los cabellos salpicados de destellos purpuras que se movían al compas del viento.

El cazador de sombras caminó con nostalgia a la escalera que conducía al interior del Instituto…mientras caminaba sentía la penetrante mirada felina del brujo que permanecía sentado el aquel techo; cada paso lo alejaba de él…pero cada pensamiento acercaba un poco más a Magus Bane a su corazón.

FIN


End file.
